


Role Play

by YaoiBatman



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Pre-Series, Sibling Incest, Spanking, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Peter, do you still have that Sacred Heart uniform? You know the one I mean."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Play

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lola (and other Kinks)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/73934) by evidence_room. 



> Inspired by (a_cook1) and (evidence_room), who both commented back and forth about this wonderfully naughty scenario that I just had to write. It feels like forever since I wrote something too, so I'm glad to be inspired by something. 
> 
> This is a continuation from (evidence_room)'s work Lola (and other Kinks) but can be read on it's own.

Peter trembled slightly as he stood before the intimidating desk of his Headmaster. Peter had never been in this room before, and in fact had never seen the Headmaster until today. And even with his back turned Peter can see that the large desk suited him. The man was tall and slender, his broad shoulders proportional with his narrow waist. The Headmaster turned then, a frown on his stubbled face and a burning look in his eyes. Peter shifted uncomfortable against the stare, his unregulated skirt brushing against his shaven legs.

"I thought about expelling you the moment you walked into this room, _Miss_ Petrelli," the harsh, sarcastic tone had Peter flinching as a bit of shame welled up inside him. "Then I thought maybe a phone call to your parents would be a more appropriate punishment."

Peter watched in horror as the Headmaster made to pick up the phone, his face was soon overcome by tears and ruined mascara as he watched each number being pressed. "No! Please, sir! I-I'll change right now, just please don't call them."

"Is that makeup, Miss Petrelli?"

Peter froze, not bothering to deny the truth, sure that traitorous black lines were already running down both eyes.

"I asked you a question."

"Yes, sir." He quietly muttered.

The Headmaster set the phone back down on the receiver and moved from around his desk, standing before him. "On your knees, Petrelli. If I am to punish you, I would like an account of all of your sins."

Peter trembled as he knelt on the uninviting thin carpet. It was nothing like the soft, thick carpet in his home that his parents had replace every five years or so and his could feel his knees already starting to ache. All thought flew out the window, however, as the Headmaster squatted in front of him, his right hand finding the outside of Peter's bare thigh. The hand was light in it's touch as it made the slow trek to the bottom of his skirt, the tips of his fingers brushing against Peter's uncovered ass cheeks.

"Much too short, Miss Petrelli." And Peter let out a breath of relief as the Headmaster finally removed his hand. "Now, let me see your panties, Miss Petrelli."

Peter shook his head no, tears in his eyes again, but he refused to let them fall this time. The Headmaster couldn't make him do this. Right?

"Do it, Petrelli. I have to know all your sins. I have to know if you are a _nice_ girl." Peter quivered as he grabbed the hem of his skirt, inching it slowly up the little bit of thigh it covered. "That's right, lift your skirt."

Peter sobbed as he reviled the silk thong that barely covered his privates. The head of his cock had already pushed through the top of the panties, reaching for his bellybutton, hardening the moment his Headmaster had caressed his thigh. Even now, as the Headmaster watched him, he could feel his cock twitch.

Peter gasped as the Headmaster grabbed both sides of his panties, hoking his thumbs into the string sized fabric and pulling them away from Peter's body. The underwear tightened across the underside of Peter's cock causing him to bit his lip against an escaping whimper, his hands clenching his skirt tighter.

"Not such a nice girl, are you." The Headmaster let go of the fabric and groaned at the snapping sound it made against Peter's skin. "But you want to be a nice girl, don't you, Miss Petrelli." Peter moaned as the Headmaster's hands were on him again, caressing his thighs and running fingers across the edge of his panties. " I can make you a nice girl."

The Headmaster ducked down beneath Peter's skirt, his face inches from Peter's leaking cock. Hot breath gusted over the reviled tip and pre-cum rushed up to meet it. Hands were all over, rubbing on his clothed cock and balls then fingers tracing the length of Peter's thin fabric thong that disappeared between two pale cheeks, pausing only to rub against his silk covered hole.

A hot mouth covered his cock head, sucking and lapping up the liquid as it poured out like a water fountain, occasionally stabbing his tongue at the hole on top to beg for more. The burn of stubble scratching against his thighs with every up and down motion the panties would allow had Peter bucking into that mouth, wanted more, wanting to tear off his silk restraint and push his cock inside the same hot mouth that made him feel like a dirty little girl.

Hands suddenly had his hips in an unforgiving grip, pushing him back and Peter whined as his cock was released from the Headmaster's mouth.

The Headmaster was level with him again, giving his hips one more bruising squeeze before his hands were on Peter's cock. "Good girls are not greedy. Good girls are grateful for what they get." Peter nodded, his breath coming in heavy pants as his balls drew up and his cock twitched sporadically. He was so close...

A thumb circled the head of his cock and all Peter could think was a tongue, his tongue, doing the exact same thing and Peter was lost, coming against his stomach and that hand, feeling as it leaked down his cock and into his underwear. Peter slumped over, exhausted and satisfied, not caring at all as the Headmaster moved him across his lap.

Until something collided with his exposed backside in a sickening pop. Peter whimpered loudly, struggling wildly as his ass throbbed. "Do _nice_ girls cum in their panties, Miss Petrelli? Do nice girls make a mess?"

Peter cried as the ruler came down again, hitting him across his thighs and ass. Under him, he could feel the Headmaster's erect cock rub into his stomach, each hit pushing him against the hard cock.

Peter was a sobbing mess when the Headmaster stopped, not hearing as the ruler was dropped to the ground in a wooden clatter. The Headmaster ran a hand over his inflamed backside in a contradicting gentle stroke before moving him down his lap. Peter could see the Headmaster's cock straining against the zipper and Peter didn't wait for permission as he began to unfasten the Headmaster's trousers and pulling out the purpling, thick cock.

The Headmaster reached behind Peter, squeezing his red ass in warning even as he moaned as his cock was sheathed in Peter's hot, wet mouth. Peter lavished the erection with hard licks and deep plunges, working his hands on the base his mouth couldn't reach. The Headmaster's hands where still on his ass, giving Peter a sharp blow or gentle swat depending on how he licked his dick. It wasn't long before the Headmaster was grabbing the back of Peter's head by his hair and pulled him off his cock as he came, pumping his come into Peter's makeup smeared face.

Nathan relaxed his grip on his brother's head as he leaned back against the front of his desk. "God, Pete, I haven't come like that since that dress."

"Nnnnn," was all Peter could manage against the trouser leg of his brother's suit.

Nathan snorted before pushing Peter off him. "Don't rub it on me. And wash your face, you look like shit."

"Fuck you, Nathan." Peter groaned as he stood up, "You're the one who decided to shoot off on my face."

Nathan rose behind him, not bothering to fix his pants as he opened the small closet his office was supplied with and pulled out a extra suit. The closet was mainly for holding coats but Ma had talked him into putting an emergency suit in as well, something about unknown surprises. He reminded himself to send her a bouquet of her favorite flowers.

"You can remember that the next time the only warnings I get is a text message."

Nathan pulled off his suit jacket, folding it and setting it in the chair seat that had been placed next to the closet years ago when Heidi refurnished the office. He was only three buttons in on his dress shirt when Peter invaded his space and Nathan vaguely noticed that his brother had managed to wipe a majority of his face clean except the traces of mascara under his eyes before Peter pressed his chest and lips against his brother's. They stayed connected for a long moment, both enjoying the feel of the other's body and the taste of each other before pulling away.

Nathan held his brother's face, bringing their foreheads together, rubbing the back of Peter's head the way he use to do when his brother was a child. "Thank you."

Peter just grinned.


End file.
